leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Carnivine (Pokémon)
|} Carnivine (Japanese: マスキッパ Muskippa) is a introduced in Generation IV. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Carnivine is a green Pokémon resembling a . Its circular eyes have small pupils, and it has spiky teeth. Its stem is yellow with green spots, with red and green vines beneath with the appearance of tentacles. It can hang from tree branches using these vines, and it is said to look like a plant. It has two arms resembling leaves with three leafy 'fingers' each. Its mouth can open to about 180 degrees wide. With its mouth wide open, it attracts the prey it waits for with a sweet-smelling saliva, then chomps down. It takes a whole day to eat prey. It lives in forests and marshes. Its diet consists mostly of insects and small bugs. In the anime Major appearances James's Carnivine James has a that debuted in Two Degrees of Separation!, where he retrieved it from one of his old mansions in Sinnoh. James was forced to leave it at the when he headed to Unova so that it wouldn't attract attention as a Pokémon not native to the region. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Crafty Carnivine, while the main protagonists were in the Great Marsh catching Pokémon, a Carnivine began chasing and Chatler. A Trainer's Carnivine appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z. A Carnivine appeared in Pinsir Changes. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Carnivine made a cameo appearance as one of Team Galactic's Pokémon in Deoxys, The Phantom Pokémon! (Part 1). In the Pocket Monsters DP manga A Carnivine appeared as one of the contestants in a . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries saliva, then chomps down. It takes a whole day to eat prey.}} . It awaits prey, mouth wide open.}} s itself to trees in marshes. It attracts prey with its sweet-smelling drool and gulps them down.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations Ilex Forest, Viridian Forest |Sinnoh Sound|(Sinnoh Sound)}}}} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} and }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Chroma Highlands}} |area=Silent Forest}} |area=Sophian Road, Forest Temple, Odd Temple}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Greenleaf}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert, Chill Battle: Garden Keepers}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 2}} |area=Event: Carnivine Crops Up! Event: Carnivine Appears}} |area=White Ruins: Trailhead Field (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid Spray|Poison|Special|40|100|20|* }} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||'}} |Rage Powder|Bug|Status|—|—|20}} |Razor Leaf|Grass|Physical|55|95|25||'}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20}} |Sleep Powder|Grass|Status|—|75|15}} |Stun Spore|Grass|Status|—|75|30}} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- to attack. }} |- around itself. }} |- |- and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * In Pokémon Battle Revolution, is depicted as two purple orbs spinning around each other towards the target. However, when Carnivine uses Toxic, the orbs travel erratically. The same animation is used for . * James's Carnivine is the only one of this species to have appeared in the . Origin Carnivine is based on a . Name origin Carnivine is a combination of the words ''carnivore and vine. Muskippa is a combination of Dionaea muscipula (the scientific name for the ) and 空きっ腹 sukippara (hunger) or 喫飯 kippan (eating). In other languages and or |de=Venuflibis|demeaning=From and |fr=Vortente|frmeaning=From carnivore and possibly |es=Carnivine|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Carnivine|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=무스틈니 Museuteumni|komeaning=From Dionaea muscipula, , and |zh_yue=尖牙籠 Jīmngàhlúhng|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name |zh_cmn=尖牙籠 / 尖牙笼 Jiānyálóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Sharp-teethed cage" }} Related articles *James's Carnivine External links |} de:Venuflibis es:Carnivine fr:Vortente it:Carnivine ja:マスキッパ zh:尖牙笼